Au Mangemort
by reborn77184
Summary: Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé se retrouver ce jour là dans un club burlesque. Et encore moins faire une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Me voilà avec une deuxième fiction. Autant être directe : je me suis inspirée de certaines scène du film Burlesque avec Cher et Christina Aguilera. Pour ce qui est du couple par contre il ne faut pas me demander, il s'est imposé à moi directement.

Côté chansons, j'écoutais en même temps :

-I'm a woman de Peggy Lee

-Fever de Peggy Lee

-Why don't you do right d'Amy Irving

-I just want to make love to you d'Etta James

-My heart belong to Daddy de Marilyn Monroe

-I wanna be loved by you de Marilyn Monroe

-Shameless de Sofia Karlberg

-toutes les reprises de la chaîne Postmodern Jukebox

Hermione Granger ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Une heure plus tôt elle était chez elle, dans son gros fauteuil en cuir défoncé, près de sa cheminée. Son chat Pattenrond était sur ses genoux et elle dévorait le livre Narnia de C.S Lewis.

Elle n'avait rien de prévu ce jour là, il pleuvait à Londres comme la plupart du temps et elle avait pris un jour de congé au grand damne de sa patronne Madame Rosmerta, la gérante du bar restaurant Aux Trois Balais où elle travaillait en tant que serveuse. Elle était en effet l'une des meilleures dans son domaine, ayant toujours le sourire et répondant poliment aux clients, même lorsque ceux-ci se montraient désagréables avec elle.

Il s'est cependant avéré que ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley de leurs noms, avaient d'autres projets pour elle. Ils vinrent sonner à sa porte à 17h30, lui disant de s'habiller bien et de se dépêcher car ils allaient l'amener dans un endroit spécial. Cela leur valut un regard noir. Non seulement ils la stoppait dans la lecture d'un de ses romans préférés mais en plus ils insinuaient à demi-mot qu'elle ne s'habillait pas « bien » dans son quotidien.

Elle alla donc s'habiller d'une robe rouge sang, sans manche, lui arrivant presque aux genoux. Elle se maquilla de manière naturelle, histoire de cacher les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Avant de partir elle vérifia trois fois que son chat avait assez d'eau et de croquettes jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera qu'une petite soirée » lui avait dit Harry. C'est justement ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle connaissait les « petites soirées » de ses amis. Enfin, on pouvait surtout parler de « plans foireux » pour être plus exact. En effet, bien que Harry était policier, il n'était pas rare de le retrouver dans des situations plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres avec Ron, qui lui gérait une boutique de farce et attrape avec son grand frère George. La dernière fois, les garçons avaient trouvé drôle de s'introduire dans une fête foraine de nuit et de mettre en marche un manège. Bon, elle devait avouer que niveau alcool ils étaient pas mal mais depuis, elle se méfiait des « petites soirées ».

Enfin bref, elle se trouvait à présent là, dans un club qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas puisqu'il était situé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, un côté malfamé de Londres où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

La salle était grande, très grande. On devait tourner sur soi même pour la voir en entier, même si la pénombre était prédominante, rendant l'examen des lieux difficile. Harry, Ron et Hermione, après avoir payé l'entrée 20£ chacun, allèrent s'asseoir vers le milieu de la pièce, sur une table pour trois. Derrière eux se trouvait un immense bar qui prenait tout l'arrière de la salle. Trois barmans étaient derrière le comptoir, ils lavaient les verres avec des torchons blancs. Ils portaient des chapeaux noirs et avaient, d'après ce qu'Hermione pouvait voir, du eyeliner autour des yeux. Devant eux une scène où se trouvait une femme, seule. Des habitués, semble-t-il, se trouvaient sur les tables à l'avant. Ils avaient l'air d'apprécier le spectacle.

La danseuse était habillée d'un corset noir et rouge et des porte-jarretelles de la même couleur. Elle portait de longs gants noirs lui arrivant jusqu'aux coudes et des chaussures à talons hauts. Tellement hauts que la jeune fille était prête à parier que si elle avait les mêmes, elle tomberait dans la seconde qui aurait suivi. Hermione reconnut la version _Why don't you do right_ d'Amy Irving. Les hanches de la danseuse se balançaient en suivant le rythme de la musique. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche.

-On est où là, dans un club de striptease ? demanda Hermione, se reconnectant à la réalité, en posant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Un club de striptease ? Ginny me tuerait si elle pensait que je mettrais les pieds là dedans, rigola Harry en s'installant.

-Et elle me tuerai en deuxième pour ne pas l'avoir empêché d'y entrer, dit Ron avec un grand sourire, tout en regardant la carte des boissons posé sur la table.

-Non, ici Hermione nous sommes dans le meilleur club burlesque de la ville, commença Harry. J'ai découvert ce club au hasard en faisant une ronde avec un coéquipier.

-On est au Mangemort, acquiesça Ron, toujours en regardant la carte. George y est déjà venu avec Lee. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand monde, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu aussi tôt. Dans une heure, une heure et demie ce sera rempli.

-Et vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il vous a pris de m'amener dans un club burlesque situé en pleine Allée des Embrumes ? Repris Hermione, un ton de reproche dans la voix. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, je-

-Devrais te détendre un peu, Mione, termina Harry. Avec Ron on s'est dit qu'une petite sortie te ferais du bien. Quand tu ne bosses pas comme une dingue tu restes chez toi à lire des livres. Admire le spectacle comme les gens devant, dit-il en pointant son index de façon fort peu discrète vers le groupe de tête.

Et il y avait de quoi. La danseuse se mouvait sur scène avec la grâce d'une tigresse. Ce n'était certainement pas sa première scène. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, la peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine et des lèvres fines peintes du même rouge que la robe d'Hermione. De là où elle était, cette dernière pouvait distinguer des yeux d'un noir profond.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione n'osa plus bouger. La brune était tout simplement hypnotisante. La danseuse fit un sourire en coin, elle avait dû voir l'air désemparé de la jeune femme, et ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Sans la lâcher du regard, elle défit ses gants doigt par doigt et les jeta sur le côté de la scène, là où elle ne marcherait pas dessus. Elle posa ses mains sur le haut nu se sa poitrine puis descendit doucement, toujours en rythme, sur les côtés jusqu'à les rejoindre au niveau de l'entre jambe. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, faisant un demi-cercle et, lorsqu'elle revint à sa position initiale, ré-ancra ses yeux charbonneux dans ceux marron clair d'Hermione, comme pour la défier de détourner le regard.

Mais Hermione ne pu le faire et admira, désemparée, la femme se mouvoir comme si la scène lui appartenait. Elle était à présent assise à l'envers sur une chaise, les jambes le plus écarté possible. Elle refit un demi-cercle avec sa tête, les bras croisés de façon nonchalante sur le haut du dossier de la chaise devant elle. Puis elle se leva, subitement mais toujours avec grâce et fit glisser la chaise vers ses gants.

D'un coup une dizaine de filles entrèrent sur scène et la musique changea, devenant plus rythmée. La danseuse du début était, semble-t-il, la « vedette » du club car elle était au centre et les autres avaient l'air de graviter autour d'elle. Deux femmes se postèrent de chaque côté de la brune. L'une était blonde et l'autre châtain. Hermione remarqua un air de ressemblance entre les trois femmes. Elles formaient un magnifique trio. Les autres danseuses avaient l'air plus jeune. Hermione remarqua du coin de l'œil deux jumelles de part et d'autre de la scène, sûrement d'origine indienne vu leur couleur de peau. Il y avait une asiatique à l'arrière. Elles avaient toutes un corset noir, ce qui démarquait encore plus la brune. Au numéro fut agrémenté quelques éventails avec d'immenses plumes roses. Les filles étaient toutes en rythme, elles bougeaient incroyablement bien et avec une souplesse et une grâce qu'Hermione ne pu qu'envier. Quand la musique se termina, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'applaudir avec les autres. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de gens s'étaient installés aux tables. Hermione reporta son attention sur la scène pour tenter d'apercevoir la danseuse mais trop tard, le rideau était tiré pour préparer le numéro suivant.

-Alors ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

-J'avoue que c'était époustouflant, souffla Hermione.

-Surtout une hein ? dit Ron en croisant les bras et s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-De quoi tu parles ? répondit Hermione, les joues commençant à rougir.

-Il m'arrive peut-être d'être idiot mais contrairement à Harry, moi j'ai une bonne vue, souri-t-il.

-Eh je te permets pas, dit Harry toujours souriant, il tourna les yeux vers Hermione et posa ses coudes sur la table tout en joignant ses mains devant sa bouche, j'ai vu qu'elle t'avait sourit.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna Hermione, les joues devenant encore plus rouges.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

-Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ? demanda une serveuse, les faisant sursauter.

-Trois bièraubeurres dont une au gingembre, s'il vous plaît, dit Ron, lui faisant un sourire.

Elle aussi était jolie, « mais pas autant que la brune » ne pu s'empêcher de penser Hermione. Elle se gifla intérieurement, ne comprenant pas ses pensées, et essaya de trouver des points chez la serveuse qui seraient supérieurs à ceux de la danseuse. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, avait légèrement plus de formes qu'elle et abordait un grand sourire, à l'inverse de la danseuse qui s'était contenté d'un sourire en coin. Hermione commença à se ronger les ongles. Un sale tic qu'elle avait quand elle était contrariée.

-C'est noté ! Je vous amène ça tout de suite, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Ron qui la suivit du regard jusqu'au comptoir où elle annonça la commande à un des barmans.

-T'as une touche mon pote, rigola Harry en tapant son ami dans le dos une fois la serveuse partie.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour une fois que c'était lui et pas Harry qui était la « cible » d'une fille, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Hermione roula des yeux, sachant pertinemment à quoi pensait le rouquin, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était contente pour lui. La blonde revint vite avec les trois commandes sur son plateau. Elle posa les bièraubeurres, « La gingembre est pour qui ? » « Pour moi », dit Hermione. Ron porta sa boisson à sa bouche et remarqua qu'un papier était collé au dessous de la chope. Il le prit et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Elle… Elle m'a laissé son numéro et son prénom ! Dit-il, estomaqué. Elle s'appelle Lavande.

-Joli nom, dit Harry en lui souriant, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance, elle a l'air sympa en plus, marmonna Ron, déjà en train d'enregistrer le numéro de la serveuse sur son portable. Toi non plus Hermione !

-Comment ça ? dit-elle, toujours à se ronger les ongles, le regard dans le vide.

-La danseuse ! C'est clair qu'elle t'a remarqué ! s'exclama le rouquin.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Si ça se trouve elle regardait quelqu'un d'autre ! Et qui te dis qu'elle est intéressée par les filles ? Et même si c'était le cas je suis sûre que c'était juste un jeu pour elle ! Elle est plus âgée que moi, comment pourrais-je l'intéresser ? Tenta la jeune fille.

-Désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais ce n'est qu'en lui demandant que tu le sauras, dit Harry avec un léger sourire tout en portant sa boisson à sa bouche.

-Vous me fatiguez ! Leur dit Hermione, je vais payer maintenant, au moins ce sera fait !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bar gigantesque, elle les entendait ricaner derrière son dos, elle soupira et reporta son attention devant elle. Un homme était au comptoir, il était assis sur un tabouret, tourné vers la scène. Il avait l'air d'être grand, légèrement musclé sous son costard noir. Il avait les cheveux de la même couleur et un instant, Hermione crut voir du rouge dans ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête. Impossible. Elle avait sûrement rêvé.

Elle avança vers l'un des hommes derrière le bar en prenant soin d'être le plus loin possible de l'homme étrange. Le barman était grand, avait les cheveux noirs coupés court et des yeux gris clairs. Elle lui donna le numéro de la table.

-9£ s'il vous plaît, dit l'homme.

-Voilà, lui dit Hermione en lui tendant un billet de 10£.

-J'arrive tout de suite avec la monnaie.

Elle entendit un bout de conversation sur sa gauche :

-Toi et tes sœurs faites un bon travail, dit l'homme aux yeux rouges à la personne à côté de lui.

-Merci Monsieur, je leur dirais, lui répondit une voix féminine.

L'homme se décala légèrement et Hermione eut le souffle coupé. C'était la danseuse. « Magnifique » fut tout ce qu'Hermione pu se dire. Elle se recolla une baffe intérieurement. Rien ne servait de se faire des films, la femme avait l'air plus âgée qu'elle, plus mature, plus belle, plus-

« Arrête toi là Hermione » s'auto-persuada-t-elle, « tu te fais du mal pour rien ».

-Voilà 1£, dit une voix à côté d'elle.

Hermione sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu le barman revenir.

-Merci, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Elle tendit la main et le barman y déposa la pièce.

Elle fit demi tour sur elle-même, avec en tête de revenir le plus vite possible à leur table, enfin, surtout de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre elle et la danseuse avant que les garçons ne s'aperçoivent de leur proximité ou qu'elle fasse une bêtise comme marcher sur son pied et tomber devant elle, quand une voix l'interpella :

-Tu as aimé le spectacle ?

Hermione se retourna. L'homme avait disparu, il ne restait plus que la danseuse. Juste pour être sûre, elle regarda derrière au cas où la brune parlerait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle au alentour, sans compter les barmans. Elle inspira profondément et repris son calme, histoire de ne pas tomber dans les pommes devant son fantasme de la soirée.

-Euh oui, répondit Hermione avec une petite voix. Je veux dire oui ! reprit-elle plus fort.

Elle ne savait pas mentir de toute façon, alors autant dire la vérité tout de suite. « Et il aurait été impoli de dire non de toutes façons », se rassura-t-elle intérieurement.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Hermione Granger !

Elle se sentit tout de suite idiote d'avoir donné son nom de famille, surtout avec autant de spontanéité. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire que mon nom soit Granger ? ».

-Et… Et vous ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre de l'assurance.

La femme sourit, ses dents étaient blanches et parfaitement alignées. « Ne vais-je donc lui trouver aucun foutu défaut ? ».

-Bellatrix, chérie.

-Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? dit Hermione sous le choc.

-Allons, ma belle, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu m'observer pendant le show ? Avec le regard que tu m'as lancé il est naturel que je t'appelle au moins chérie, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, se défendit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Et arrêtez de me donner des surnoms, nous ne nous connaissons pas !

-Pour l'instant, murmura la brune, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra à ces paroles, pourquoi faisait-il si chaud dans cette salle ?

-Puis-je t'offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner ? Continua-t-elle en posant son coude gauche sur le comptoir.

-Euh, je ne sais p-

-Tes amis sont en grande discussion, la coupa Bellatrix, je ne pense pas que ça les dérangerait d'attendre un quart d'heure de plus. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et puis, nous savons toutes les deux que tu as envie de dire oui.

En vérité, Hermione rêvait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais elle devait avouer que la proposition était alléchante. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une peureuse devant cette femme.

-C'est d'accord.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

-Rodolphus, tu peux nous servir deux martinis ? C'est moi qui paye, dit Bellatrix au barman de tout à l'heure.

Ce dernier sourit et s'activa. Très vite les deux femmes se retrouvèrent face à face, assises sur des tabourets avec un verre d'alcool à leur côté. Hermione fut tenté de le boire cul sec, histoire d'être assez saoule pour affronter les minutes qui allaient suivre.

-Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Hermione, commença la brune, quel âge tu as ?

-J'ai 20 ans, répondit Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool. Par gêne, elle posa son coude droit sur le bar et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, les tortillonnant sur son index. Il me semble que Bellatrix est une étoile, c'est un très joli nom.

-Oui, c'est un peu une tradition dans la famille, nous avons tous des noms d'étoiles. On pouvait sentir de la fierté dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parla de ses proches. Mes deux sœurs que tu as vu tout à l'heure sur la scène s'appellent Narcissa et Andromeda.

Ainsi donc c'était ses sœurs qu'elle avait vu, la beauté semblait être de famille.

-J'avais vu une ressemblance oui. Vous faites de la scène depuis longtemps ? Vous avez l'air d'être tellement à l'aise…

-j'ai commencé à 18 ans, cela fait donc 20 ans que je fais le show. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Hermione fit un rapide calcul, Bellatrix avait donc 38 ans. Bizarrement cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune et sa maturité la rassurait.

-Je travaille en temps que serveuse aux Trois Balais.

-Je vois, ça ne te dirais pas de travailler ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Je… je ne me sens pas vraiment … à l'aise dans ce milieu, dit timidement Hermione, elle ne voulait surtout pas offenser son interlocutrice.

-Je plaisantais ne t'inquiète pas, mais si tu t'ennuies trop aux Trois Balais tu seras la bienvenue ici. Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir Monsieur Riddle de ma part, c'est le patron, dit-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand.

-Ah oui, l'homme aux yeux rouges… enfin je veux dire, l'homme avec qui vous parliez tout à l'heure, se corrigea-t-elle rapidement.

« L'homme aux yeux rouges, non mais par quoi tu te fais passer Hermione, elle va surement te prendre pour un folle ». Contre tout attente, elle entendit le son le plus merveilleux qu'elle n'ai jamais connu, Bellatrix éclata de rire. Un rire qui lui allait parfaitement, qui était aussi beau qu'elle. Hermione décida qu'elle voulait l'entendre le plus souvent possible.

La brune avait jeté sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou. Ses épaules tressautèrent, emportant avec elle le haut nu de sa poitrine que le corset rehaussait. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. Elle remarqua un point de beauté sur sa clavicule gauche et dut retenir sa main droite, autrefois occupée avec ses cheveux, d'aller le toucher. « Reprend toi bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ».

La danseuse faisait naître en elle des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Son parfum vanillé parvint à ses narines et Hermione ne voulut qu'une chose, se blottir dans ses bras. Elle bu, à la place, une nouvelle gorgée de son martini.

-Il est vrai que son regard est intimidant, mais de là à parler d'yeux rouges ! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

-Bella ! Tu peux venir m'aider avec mon corset ? Demanda une fille à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la voix mais ne vit personne. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut un escalier en colimaçon dans le coin de la salle. Elle leva les yeux et vit une fille d'à peu près son âge à l'étage. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond sale et tenait son corset à deux mains au niveau de la poitrine, sûrement pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

Hermione se tourna vers Bellatrix et elle jura l'avoir vu faire la moue pendant une demie seconde. Cependant elle répondit :

-J'arrive Luna !

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer de tristesse ou de soulagement. D'un côté elle pouvait à présent rejoindre les garçons et leur dire de se tirer d'ici vite fait, et de l'autre elle voulait en apprendre encore plus sur la danseuse. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie ça pour quelqu'un, même pas pour Viktor Krum, avec qui elle était sortie quelques mois lorsqu'elle avait 14 ans. « Je dois avoir un faible pour les personnes plus âgées que moi, c'est pas possible autrement ». En effet, son petit ami de l'époque avait alors 17 ans. Il venait d'une école bulgare pour un échange scolaire de quelques mois. Il était déjà joueur professionnel de football et meilleur buteur malgré son jeune âge.

Du mouvement à ses côtés la fit revenir à la réalité. Bellatrix finit son verre cul sec et le reposa délicatement sur le bois ciré du bar. Elle s'humecta rapidement les lèvres et la jeune fille ne pu qu'essayer de rester de marbre devant ce spectacle. La plus âgée se tourna alors vers une Hermione encore perdue dans ses sentiments contradictoires.

-Eh bien, au revoir Hermione Granger, ronronna-t-elle. Puis-je espérer te revoir bientôt ?

-Bien sûr ! dit aussitôt Hermione.

Elle voulut mettre ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle avait répondu cela spontanément, maintenant elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de revenir afin de tenir la promesse qu'elle venait de faire.

-Bien, dit Bellatrix, souriant de plus belle, tu pourras revenir demain par exemple, je ferais mon grand show vers 19h, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi pas, je fini mon service à 17h le mardi, dit Hermione aux aguets depuis qu'elle avait entendu « grand show ». Elle se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu une demi-heure avant, c'était déjà grandiose !

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit la brune.

Elle s'approcha près du visage d'Hermione. Cette dernière cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser, là dans la pénombre du cabaret avec des spectateurs et des barmans tout près, mais elle dévia au dernier moment et, tout en lui effleurant le bras, lui glissa à l'oreille :

-A demain Hermione Granger.

Ladite Hermione ne pu que rester figé sur son tabouret, ses yeux grands ouverts, regardant la silhouette de la femme monter les escaliers sans lui accorder un dernier regard. Hermione ne s'autorisa à respirer correctement qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. « Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? ».

Elle finit elle aussi son verre cul sec et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses deux amis.

-Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps Mione ! Dit Harry quand elle arriva à la table.

-Je… Le barman n'avait pas de monnaie donc il est partit en chercher dans leur réserve.

-Ah ? Dit Ron, ça ne m'étonne pas, nous ne sommes qu'en début de soirée après tout.

Il tenait encore dans ses mains le bout de papier que la serveuse lui avait glissé. Hermione s'assit sur sa chaise et bu enfin une gorgée de sa boisson au gingembre. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle reposa sa chope sur la table. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la bièraubeurre était sa boisson préférée. Elle sentit d'un coup un léger tournis. « Je n'aurais peut être pas dû boire ce martini cul sec » pensa-t-elle. Harry vit son léger trouble et lui demanda si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, il ajouta qu'ils partiraient tout de suite si c'était le cas.

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'amuse bien ici en fin de compte ! Rigola-t-elle, ce qui amplifia le doute d'Harry.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air… Différente que d'habitude.

« Oh et puis zut » se dit Hermione, « autant leur dire la vérité, de toutes façon ils le sauront tôt ou tard ».

-Ok je vous explique. Je suis tombée au bar sur la danseuse, celle du début…

-Quoi ?! Crièrent presque les deux jeunes hommes.

-Chut ! Dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle si personne ne les avait entendus, apparemment non. Elle continua, elle m'a demandé si j'avais « bien aimé le spectacle ». Vous me connaissez, j'ai bien sûr dis oui.

-Je suis sûre que tu as bafouillé, se moqua Harry.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail, dit Hermione, faisant rire ses deux amis. Enfin bref, on s'est un peu présenté l'une à l'autre et elle m'a proposé de revenir demain soir pour son « grand show ».

-Et tu as accepté ? Demanda Ron.

-Je l'ai fait spontanément ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

-Tu comptes réellement revenir ? Dit Harry, impressionné.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Et puis de toute façon il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait 38 ans, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'intéresserait à une fille de 20 ans. Ou tout simplement d'une fille. Cette femme peut avoir n'importe quel homme à ses pieds en un claquement de doigt et-

-Doucement Hermione, respire, rigola le brun. Si tu veux je te laisse Ginny pour ce soir, je pense qu'elle te portera conseil pour demain.

Il prit son portable et envoya un sms à sa petite amie. Normalement à cette heure-ci elle devrait avoir fini son entrainement de foot. Ginny faisait partie des Harpies de Holyhead, une équipe féminine professionnelle. Effectivement, elle avait fini car elle envoya quelques secondes plus tard une réponse positive, au grand bonheur d'Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Pour ce chapitre je vous conseil d'écouter : The Man With The Golden Arm | Soundtrack Suite (Elmer Bernstein) sur youtube quand le « grand show » commencera, ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance. Je fais aussi ma pub pour mon autre fic qui s'appelle Antares Lestrange. Voilà voilà !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent sur le chemin du retour, chacun allant chez lui. Il était 19h et faisait presque nuit. L'air était humide, il avait dû pleuvoir lorsqu'ils étaient dans le club. Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé cette dernière heure. Elle était allée dans l'Allée des Embrumes, elle était rentrée dans un club burlesque et elle s'était presque faite embrasser par la femme la plus magnifique qu'elle n'ai jamais vu. « Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup » se dit-elle.

Son portable vibra une fois dans sa poche, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un sms. Elle alluma son téléphone et vu un message de Ginny : "Wesh meuf ! Je serai chez toi dans une petite demie heure, prépare les boissons, je ramène de quoi manger ). A toute !"

Elle sourit, Ginny avait un don pour lui redonner de l'énergie en toute occasion. Hermione se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas très loin et elle arriva très vite à son appartement. Elle se déchaussa avec un soupir de soulagement et enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur son porte manteau. Après avoir vérifié que Pattenrond avait bien mangé ses croquettes dans la cuisine, elle alla dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle enleva sa robe rouge qu'elle pendit à un cintre et la rangea dans son armoire.

Hermione se mit en pyjama, enfin, mit plutôt un mini short et un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle. Obéissant à Ginny, elle prépara une tisane et des jus de fruits. Elle avait bu assez d'alcool pour ce soir. Juste à temps, on toqua à la porte qui laissa apparaître la rouquine sur le paillasson.

-Hello ma belle ! Dit celle-ci en lui faisant la bise. Tu vas bien ? Harry m'a un peu raconté ce qu'il s'est passé mais je veux que tout vienne de toi ! J'ai rapporté un brownie, rien de tel que le chocolat pour ce genre de soirée ! Bon, je l'ai acheté en supermarché mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop dégueulasse.

-D'accord, d'accord, rigola la plus âgée. Tu peux le mettre sur la table du salon si tu veux, je ramène la tisane et les jus de fruits tout de suite.

-Okay !

Les deux filles s'installèrent sur le canapé d'Hermione, Pattenrond vint se mettre entre elles, quémandant des caresses. Cette fois-ci, Hermione lui dit tout, de son impression lorsqu'elle la vit pour la première fois sur scène, au presque baiser de la fin. Quand elle eut fini, le brownie était à moitié fini, Hermione en était à deux verres de jus de pomme et Ginny à son troisième multifruit. _Fragile_ de Sting passait à la télévision, rendant l'air léger. Ginny l'écouta sans l'interrompre, passant quelques fois une main dans ses cheveux courts quand une mèche venait se mettre devant ses yeux. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux après son premier match professionnel où elle et les filles avaient perdu.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais bisexuelle ! S'indigna Ginny à la fin du monologue de son amie, tout en caressant le ventre du chat orange.

-En fait je ne me pose pas de limites, donc sortir avec une fille ne me dérange pas.

-Je vois, dit la rousse. Et tu aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ?

-J'aimerais qu'elle ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une gamine mais en temps que jeune femme de 20 ans. Je me souviens que j'avais envie qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Ça ne m'aurait pas non plus dérangé qu'elle m'embrasse… Ginny je suis complètement paumée ! Et si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour elle ? Et si je n'étais qu'une distraction ? Et si-

-Et si elle s'intéressait vraiment à toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Je me laisserais aller… C'est la première fois depuis Viktor que j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec quelqu'un.

-Eh bien fonce ! Vas y demain et montre lui ce que tu vaux ! s'exclama Ginny.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es encore plus pressée que moi d'être à demain ? Rigola Hermione.

-Parce que tu as tout à fait raison, souris la rouquine.

Elles rigolèrent encore quelques instants toutes les deux puis Ginny se mit elle aussi en pyjama et elles allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, à 17h00

-Au revoir Madame Rosmerta ! Dit Hermione après s'être changée dans les vestiaires et avoir repris son sac et son manteau.

-Au revoir Hermione, à demain !

Hermione sortit des Trois Balais et alla dans une boutique de vêtements près de chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre la même robe qu'hier mais elle n'en avait qu'une dans sa garde robe. Son choix se porta sur une robe lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, elle était bleu marine avec des bretelles en dentelle. Parfait. Hermione sortit du magasin après avoir payé et rentra directement chez elle. Pattenrond miaula à son arrivée.

-Oui, je sais que tu as faim, attend deux petites secondes que je me débarrasse de tout ça et je te donne tes croquettes, dit Hermione en pendant son trench beige au porte manteau.

Elle alla dans la cuisine pour nourrir son chat et prendre un verre d'eau. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla, mis des sous vêtements noirs pour aller avec sa robe et enfila celle-ci. Il était maintenant 18h, elle avait tout juste le temps de se maquiller et de marcher direction l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle se maquilla légèrement, avec une fine couche de mascara, un trait d'eye-liner et de l'anticerne. 18h15, il était temps d'y aller.

Hermione sortit de son appartement après une dernière caresse à son chat. Une fois arrivée au Chemin de Traverse, elle dévia pour se retrouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Là, elle baissa la tête et marcha le plus vite possible. Cela n'empêcha pas une vieille femme de l'accoster pour lui demander si elle était perdue ou de se faire siffler par un groupe d'hommes. « De vrais animaux » pensa Hermione, dégoutée.

Elle arriva vite au club. Une fois rentrée et ayant payé son entrée, elle se retrouva dans la grande salle. Le barman -Rodolphus- la reconnut et lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle alla se placer à la deuxième rangée de table en partant de la scène. Elle ne voulait pas être trop près, mais pas trop loin non plus.

Une serveuse arriva à sa table. Ce n'était pas la fille de la veille mais une brune avec un carré plongeant. Hermione discerna le tatouage d'un serpent enroulé autour de son poignet.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous servez des cocktails ?

-Bien sûr ! Dites moi lequel.

-Je prendrais un Sex on the beach dans ce cas s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Hermione pu entendre la serveuse crier à un barman « Rabastan, un Sex on the beach s'il te plaît ! », « Je te fais ça tout de suite Pansy !» cria-t-il en retour. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, de plus en plus de gens étaient en train d'arriver. Il était à présent 18h50, le « grand show » commençait dans 10 minutes. Hermione était stressée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Bellatrix elle avait faillit l'embrasser et lui avait caressé le bras. Et puis rien que le numéro du jour précédent lui avait rendu les joues rouges. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir aujourd'hui ?

Plus que 5 minutes, le cœur d'Hermione était prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle était même étonnée que les gens autour d'elle ne l'entendent pas.

2 minutes.

D'un coup, les rares lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et le rideau se leva. Bellatrix était au centre de la scène, seule. Elle portait un corset, une jupe très courte à l'avant et longue à l'arrière, des portes jarretelles et des talons hauts. Le tout couleur or. La lumière des spots se reflétait dans les nombreux strass et paillettes du haut. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés en boucles parfaites. Aucune mèche ne s'était échappée de la panoplie.

Elle commença à marcher vers le devant de la scène de son pas félin, un sourire fou aux lèvres. Son regard s'ancra quelques secondes dans celui d'Hermione, une lueur joueuse apparu. Ce n'est que quand elle commença à les enlever que Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle portait de longs gants lui arrivant jusqu'aux coudes. Comme le jour précédent, elle les enleva doigt par doigt mais termina cette fois-ci en prenant petit morceau de tissu entre ses dents. Une fois cela fait elle les jeta sur le côté de la scène. Elle enleva aisément ses chaussures à talons (Hermione ne savait toujours pas comment elle arrivait à marcher avec ça). Elle se trouvait maintenant en corset, jupe, porte jarretelle et collant.

Bellatrix dégrafa ses portes jarretelles, toujours avec sensualité, avec grâce et lenteur, rendant le spectateur fou pour voir la suite. Elle se mit de profil, se cambra en arrière et alla attraper le bout d'un de ses collants au niveau du pied qu'elle avait remonté en arrière. Elle fit de même avec l'autre. Ils connurent le même sort que les gants et se retrouvèrent au sol. Elle tourna le dos à la scène, regarda tourna la tête vers la gauche, toujours en souriant et dégrafa son corset dans son dos, enlevant le lacet. En même temps, elle bougeait ses hanches sur le même rythme que la chanson.

La brune fit tomber le corset à terre. Elle était maintenant en soutien gorge, jupe et porte jarretelle. Elle se balada de gauche à droite de la scène puis revint au milieu. Hermione avait les joues en feu. D'un côté elle voulait que la danseuse s'arrête là car elle la trouvait à tomber dans cette tenue, mais de l'autre côté elle voulait savoir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. « Je vois ce qu'elle voulait dire par « grand show » maintenant », pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le public, on pouvait voir que le soutien gorge était fait de la même matière que le corset.

D'un coup, elle dégrafa sur le côté sa jupe et ses portes jarretelles, se retrouvant en string de la même couleur. Un immense verre à cocktail apparu derrière elle, il était rempli d'eau chaude. On pouvait à peine distinguer les techniciens derrière qui le faisait avancer. Hermione se retrouva cependant très vite à admirer la merveilleuse créature qui évoluait sur scène. Cette même merveilleuse créature qui était en train de dégrafer son soutien gorge. « Elle ne va tout de même pas se retrouver torse nu devant presque 100 personnes ? » se dit Hermione. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, lorsque la lingerie tomba, elle découvrit que ses tétons étaient cachés par des nippies. Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire.

Une chaise fut mise à côté du verre. Bellatrix se dirigea vers la chaise en prenant grand soin que tout le monde suive ses courbes des yeux, grimpa dessus et s'installa dans le récipient. Elle s'amusa à s'asperger d'eau pendant une bonne minute puis la musique commença à s'abaisser tout comme le rideau. Le grand show était fini.


	5. Chapter 5

-Voilà votre cocktail, dit la serveuse (Pansy, si Hermione se souvenait bien) en posant la boisson sur la table.

-Merci, lui sourit Hermione.

Du mouvement sur sa gauche la fit sursauter. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu Bellatrix arriver. Cette dernière avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et Hermione pouvait presque l'entendre ronronner, comme un chat qui avait réussi une bêtise dont il était particulièrement fier.

-Alors ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Époustouflante, je dois bien l'avouer, dit Hermione en se tournant complètement vers elle.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt. La danseuse avait revêtu des sous-vêtements noirs et avait mit par-dessus une sorte de peignoir en ce qui semblait être du satin noir avec des reflets vert, complètement ouvert. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi ordonnés que lors de son numéro et son maquillage était parfait. Elle était parfaite. Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi à l'aise avec son corps que la brune. Elle possédait des formes là où il fallait et elle le savait, elle en jouait même.

En bref, elle était magnifique. Hermione eut l'impression de se répéter mais elle ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la femme. Une douce chaleur s'insémina dans le creux de son ventre, puis plus bas quand elle s'imagina dans ses bras. Elle se voyait embrasser sa peau laiteuse, la caresser, la- « calme toi tout de suite Hermione, non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ». Bellatrix caressa distraitement son bras.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je… Oui ! Il… Il faut que j'y aille, dit elle en se levant précipitamment.

Elle sortit le plus vite possible de l'immense salle et courra sans s'arrêter jusqu'à chez elle. Là, elle éclata en sanglot. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle bordel ? Hermione se laissa glisser contre la porte d'entrée, enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et y posa sa tête. Pattenrond vint jusqu'à elle et se frotta contre ses jambes. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Bellatrix avait dû la prendre pour une folle à partir comme elle l'avait fait. Cela la fit pleurer encore plus. Elle s'était une fois encore ridiculisé devant la belle brune. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce comportement avec personne d'autre.

D'abord son envie de l'embrasser, ses bégaiements devant elle, l'envie de se faire belle pour lui plaire. Tout cela ressemblait un peu trop à un film à l'eau de rose à son goût. Et puis il y avait les rougissements dès qu'elle s'approchait ou quand elle l'appelait « princesse ».

« Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'elle, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois dans ma vie ! Ça doit être à cause de l'alcool. Oui, c'est ça, l'alcool ». La chanson « Addicted to you » d'Avicii résonna dans l'appartement. « Quelle ironie » pensa-t-elle. Elle se dépêcha de décrocher. C'était Ginny.

-Allo, commença Hermione.

-Allo ma belle, comment tu vas ?

-Ça va et toi ?

-Je sais que tu mens Mione, ça s'entend dans ta voix. Allez dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.

-Je me suis enfuie Gin, je me suis enfuie comme une lâche.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda la rousse alors qu'Hermione éclatait en sanglot une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai eu peur, elle… Elle m'attire trop. Et là j'ai encore envie de la revoir, je suis quasiment sûre que j'y retournerai.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à ça ma belle. Tu te souviens de comment j'étais au début en présence de Harry ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en rigolant, un jour tu t'es mangée un mur car t'étais fixé sur lui en marchant.

-Ça, tu n'étais pas obligée de me le rappeler, dit Ginny d'un ton faussement accusateur, on pouvait entendre un sourire dans sa voix.

La conversation s'étendit encore quelques minutes, le temps que Hermione se remette de ses émotions. Lorsque la jeune femme raccrocha elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait oublié la brune pendant un certain temps et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle décida d'aller directement dormir. Elle devait être au travail à 9h le lendemain, hors de question d'arriver avec une tête de déterrée.

Le lendemain à 10h.

-Hermione, il y a une cliente à la table 7 qui souhaite être servie par toi, lui dit Angelina Johnson

-D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite !

Hermione s'approcha de la table. La cliente était de dos, on ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux noirs attachés en chignon désordonné. Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Elle ne « connaissait » qu'une personne qui avait une couleur de cheveux aussi foncée. Elle ralentit son allure et se posta à 1 mètre à gauche de la cliente. Ses doutes étaient fondés.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame, demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Je voudrais bien un americano, s'il te plaît princesse. Et par les 7 enfers cesse de me vouvoyer ou de m'appeler Madame. Je n'ai pas 30 ans de plus que toi.

-Bien Mad- Bellatrix, je vous apporte ça, la vouvoya-t-elle encore inconsciemment.

Hermione, comme d'habitude, après avoir été de près ou de loin avec Bellatrix, avait les joues en feu. Elle marmonna la commande à Madame Rosmerta qui se mit tout de suite au travail. « Pourquoi est-elle là ? » se demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'elle est venue pour montrer à tout le monde l'effet qu'elle fait sur moi et m'humilier ensuite ? ». Le cerveau de Hermione tournait à plein régime et ce ne fut que quand sa patronne lui posa le café sous le nez qu'elle revint à la réalité.

-Eh bien, tu es observée aujourd'hui Hermione, la cliente n'a pas arrêté de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure, dit Madame Rosmerta.

-Ah… Ah bon ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui, va lui apporter son café, avec un peu de chance et vu comment elle te regarde, tu vas avoir un beau pourboire.

Hermione lui rendit un sourire crispé. Plateau en main, elle se dirigea vers la table 7.

-Voilà vot- ton café.

-Merci princesse, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Te ferais-je peur ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

-Non ! Je me demandais juste ce que tu fais là.

-Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter l'autre soir.

-Oui, désolée j'avais plein de chose à faire chez moi…

-Je vois, un problème avec ton petit copain ?

-Mon petit copain ? Répéta Hermione.

Que voulait-elle dire ?

-Ou peut être une petite copine ? Sourit Bellatrix.

-Je... Je ne suis pas en couple.

-Oh ! Et tu ne l'es plus ? Ou tu ne l'a jamais été ?

-Jamais, marmonna la jeune fille. Et toi ? Dit elle en reprenant constance.

-Moi, j'en ai déjà eu, au lycée et un peu après.

La brune semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait baissé les yeux vers son café.

-Mais bon, longue histoire. Depuis ça ne m'intéresse plus.

-Oh, dit Hermione.

-Mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'essayer, termina-t-elle.

Hermione allait ajouter quelque chose quand sa patronne la rappela à l'ordre. Elle était ici pour travailler, pas pour discuter.

La serveuse acquiesça et eut juste le temps de se retourner vers Bellatrix pour lui dire au revoir pour la voir passer la porte. Quand elle posa ses yeux sur la table qu'elle occupait quelques secondes avant, Hermione vit la tasse de café vide ainsi qu'un pourboire de 100£.

Hermione venait de finir sa journée de travail, elle avait passé le reste de l'après midi à penser à sa visiteuse. Comment allait-elle faire pour se l'enlever de la tête ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, juste que ça allait être très dur.

Dans tous les cas il fallait qu'elle la revoit, pour lui rendre l'énorme pourboire qu'elle lui avait laissé. Sérieusement ? 100£ ? Elle ne pouvait pas les garder, c'était trop. C'était une bien piètre excuse pour la revoir, mais c'était une excuse quand même.

Elle continuait de marcher sans trop savoir où elle allait. Ce ne fut que quand elle se trouva devant deux grandes portes qu'elle s'arrêta. Le mangemort. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et franchit le pas.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la pièce était sombre, juste éclairée par quelques lampes ici et là. L'ambiance était tamisée. Hermione s'arrêta à côté du bar, là où le serveur habituel rangeait les verres. La pièce ne comportait que de quelques habituels spectateurs. Devait elle se considérer comme l'une d'entre eux ? Sûrement à présent.

-Vous cherchez Bella ?

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers le serveur, prise au fait.

-Euh... Je... Oui. Elle m'a offert quelque chose et il faut que je lui rende, répondit-elle.

-Elle vous a donné quelque chose ? S'étonna-t-il. Peu importe ce que c'est, gardez le, c'est assez rare qu'elle fasse ça.

-Vraiment, je ne peux pas, je... Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle ? Puis-je vous aider ?

Encore une fois, Hermione sursauta. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme aux yeux rouges. Tom Riddle si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

-Oh bonsoir, oui, je cherche Bellatrix, je voudrais juste lui donner quelque chose.

-Elle se prépare, elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir. Bella boit toujours un verre avant de monter sur scène.

-Je vais l'attendre ici dans ce cas, merci, lui sourit-elle.

-Aucun soucis, vous êtes la bienvenue ici.

-C'est gentil.

Hermione, mal à l'aise face à ces deux hommes, s'installa sur un des nombreux tabourets du bar. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hermione ?

Pour la troisième fois en moins de 10 minutes, Hermione se retourna. La femme qui occupait ses pensées se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle.

-Bonjour Bellatrix, je... Je viens te rendre ceci, dit Hermione en lui tendant une enveloppe dans laquelle elle avait glissé les billets.

-Non, je ne reprendrais pas ça. Je te les aie donné il me semble, fit Bellatrix en sachant parfaitement le contenu.

-Non, je ne peux pas les accepter.

Bellatrix soupira et la tira derrière elle. Elles s'arrêtèrent au coin opposé du bar, loin de Riddle et Rabastan.

-Pourquoi tu ne les veux pas petite ?

-C'est beaucoup trop, dit-t-elle sans relever le nouveau surnom.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux que tu les gardes, je suppose que tu ne dois pas être payée des millions par Rosmerta.

-Oui, mais ça me suffit amplement, je t'assure.

-Tu en profiteras pour refaire ta garde robe si tu veux, dit Bellatrix en portant à sa bouche le whisky pur feu que le serveur venait de lui apporter.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma garde robe ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Tout est à revoir princesse, à commencer par tes sous vêtements.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, les joues rouges. Elle ne venait pas de dire ça pas vrai ? Elle avait sûrement mal entendu. Mais la brune ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en toi hein ? Ca n'a jamais du t'intéresser de séduire, et c'est bien dommage, termina-t-elle pour elle.

-Je… Je suis très bien dans mon corps et dans ma tête, merci.

-Tu en es sûre ?

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, une presque inconnue lui balançait à la figure qu'elle était mal habillée, qu'elle ne savait, en gros, pas séduire et qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Bellatrix n'était pas la première à lui faire ces remarques. Elle les avait déjà entendues à l'école de la part du fils Malfoy.

-Quel est le rapport de toute façon ? Entre mes vêtements et mon état esprit je veux dire.

-Il va falloir que tu reviennes me voir pour que je te le dise, lui sourit la danseuse en termina son verre d'une traite.

La plus jeune baissa la tête. Pour sûr qu'elle se fichait d'elle, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était blessée bien sûr, qui ne le serait pas. Elle allait partir, tête baissée pour ne pas que les autres occupant de la pièce la voit dans cet état mais Bellatrix releva doucement son menton pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

-Reviens me voir Hermione, ou préfères-tu qu'on se retrouve autre part ?

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée qu'on se revoit, Bellatrix. Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire je n'en ai pas envie, tu comprends ?

-Alors laisse-moi me racheter, dit Bellatrix d'un air sérieux. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que je pense être le mieux pour toi.

Très clairement, Hermione n'avait pas confiance. Premièrement elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à moitié nue devant la brune et deuxièmement il était clair qu'elles n'avaient pas la même définition du « mieux » pour elle. Elle allait donc répliquer mais Bellatrix ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je suis sûre que ton soutien gorge est un basique blanc, ou avec des petits dessins, dit-elle.

La plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et regarda à droite, à gauche et derrière elle pour être sûre que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il ne manquait plus que les serveurs ou Riddle sachent la couleur de ses sous-vêtements.

-Eum… Je…

Hermione ne savait quoi dire, quoi répondre à ça. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle mettait comme sous-vêtement le matin. Du moment que ça ne se voyait pas sous ses vêtements et que c'était confortable, c'est tout ce qui importait pour elle. Aussi, elle vérifia la chose avec le plus de discrétion possible en soulevant le col de son T-shirt.

Blanc basique. Exactement ce qu'avait prédit la danseuse. Quelle était cette sorcellerie ?

-Comment as-tu su ? Demanda-t-elle quand même avec une petite voix.

Bellatrix eut un rire discret.

-Mon intuition féminine, tout simplement. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu portes une culotte de grand-mère.

\- N'abuses pas, siffla Hermione sous un nouveau rire de la part de la brune. Et je ne regarderai pas !

-Je plaisante, je plaisante, fit la plus âgée des deux. Alors tu veux bien ?

Elle avait dit ça tout en remettant une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux derrière son oreille. Hermione ne pu faire autre chose que de suivre ses longs doigts blancs des yeux, comme hypnotisée.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-elle, vaincue.

Bellatrix ne fit pas de danse de la joie mais eut un sourire plus que satisfait. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle regarda derrière Hermione et hocha la tête. La plus jeune devina qu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un, cela voulait dire que…

-Je dois y aller princesse, dit la brune.

Elle se pencha vers Hermione qui prit une grande inspiration et sentit distinctement le parfum de la plus vieille. Vanille, comme le soir dernier. C'était tellement entêtant qu'elle voulait se pencher à son tour pour la goûter. Mais elle se retint, difficilement mais elle y arriva par une force inconnue.

Par réflexe elle ferma les yeux, espérant que cette fois-ci Bellatrix fasse ce qu'elle espérait. L'embrasser. Mais il semblait que les Dieux n'étaient pas avec la jeune fille quand cette dernière sentit le souffle chaud de la plus vielle à sur sa joue. Elle l'embrassa cependant. Pas là où elle le voulait mais c'était déjà ça.

Bellatrix s'attarda sur sa peau et Hermione en profita. Elle appuya sa joue sur les lèvres rouges, cherchant plus de contact par ce geste. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, elle s'imagina un tout petit instant que Bellatrix descende ses lèvres un peu plus bas, qu'elle atteigne son cou, endroit qu'elle savait sensible chez elle.

Mais la brune n'en fit rien à la grande déception d'Hermione. Quand Bellatrix se décolla d'elle, la plus jeune ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle les ouvrit tellement vite qu'elle pu prendre la danseuse sur le fait : elle aussi avait fermé ses yeux.

Elles se regardèrent, proches l'une de l'autre. Hermione savait que sa respiration était plus rapide que d'habitude, « qui ne serait pas dans cet état ? » se dit-elle, plus pour se trouver une excuse qu'autre chose. Par réflexe elle baissa les yeux, se sentant intimidée par le regard que lui lançait Bellatrix. Elle tomba nez à nez avec les lèvres de la femme et remonta ses yeux aussitôt, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la danseuse. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte », se rendit-elle compte. « Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie ». Mais Bellatrix, bien entendu, ne l'entendit pas, elle ne sourit pas non plus, ce sourire un peu moqueur qu'elle avait quand elle savait qu'elle avait piégé Hermione. Non. Elle la regardait sérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione, perturbée.

-Rien, dit la brune un peu brusquement.

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils à ce ton. Alors la danseuse se radoucit :

-On a qu'à se retrouver dans la galerie marchande, d'accord ?

Là elle retrouva son sourire.

-C'est moi qui paye, pas besoin de ramener ton argent.

-Hein ? Mais il est hors de question que tu payes quoi que ce soit ! Je-

-C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir, Princesse, alors ne discute pas.

Hermione allait protester corps et âme quand Bellatrix la coupa dans son élan :

-Je dois vraiment y aller, on se dit ce week-end à 10h30 devant la fontaine ?

-Ok, répondit Hermione.

-Bien, à ce week-end alors.

La brune s'en alla vers les loges, Hermione la suivit du regard tout du long, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la détailler. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait elle baissa les yeux et se mit une claque intérieurement. Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

Les jours passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Hermione ne retourna pas au Mangemort du reste de la semaine pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Elle avait beaucoup trop aimé ce petit moment, surtout la partie du baiser sur la joue. Étais-ce une bonne chose de ressentir tout ça ? Sûrement pas. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme, elle savait juste qu'elle s'appelait Bellatrix et qu'elle avait 38 ans. Voilà toutes les informations dont elle disposait.

Du haut de ses 20 ans, Hermione n'était jamais sortit avec quelqu'un. Aussi, elle était toujours vierge, n'ayant jamais ressentit le besoin de faire « la chose » avec une quelconque personne.

Mais là c'était différent. Bellatrix réveillait en elle des sentiments, des réactions qu'elle n'avait jamais eues auparavant. Elle voulait se coller à elle, elle voulait la sentir, qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras… Tout cela ressemblait fortement au comportement de Harry et Ginny quand elle les voyait ensemble.

Mauvais plan, très mauvais plan. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu qu'une chose de la sorte se passe. Elle était très bien dans son petit train de vie quotidien, avant elle.

« Et puis merde, j'ai qu'à ne pas y aller », se dit-elle.

Oui, c'est ça, ne pas y aller, lui poser un lapin. Comme ça elle se vengerait de s'être fait humiliée à propos de ses sous-vêtements et ça lui permettrait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Une pierre deux coups.

Oui mais voilà, elle doutait d'en être capable au point où elle en était. La plupart du temps elle pensait à elle, s'imaginant la revoir sur scène ou juste lui parler en tête à tête, autour d'un verre ou deux, pourquoi pas trois.

« Je vous maudit les garçons ! ».

C'était à cause d'eux qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, s'ils ne l'avaient pas amené dans ce club burlesque, jamais elle ne l'aurait rencontré. Jamais elle n'aurait eu ce coup de cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait eu ces sensations, ce besoin de plus. Jamais elle n'aurait eu tout ça.

Une envie de pleurer lui prit, de colère surtout. Elle qui savait tout sur tout à l'école, ne savait à présent pas quoi faire avec ces sentiments qui lui étaient inconnus.

Pattenrond vint se coller à elle en guise de soutien, ou parce qu'il avait faim, elle ne savait pas trop dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle le remercia quand même par de multiples caresses.

Le lendemain arriva vite, 10h30 aussi. On était donc samedi matin, Hermione s'était levée après une nuit à se réveiller plusieurs fois, se retourner sans cesse et à ruminer contre Bellatrix. Elle s'était préparée le plus simplement possible, histoire d'énerver la danseuse en ne faisant aucun effort.

Hermione s'était donc rendu à reculons au lieu de rendez-vous. Enfin « à reculons », l'idée même se savoir qu'elle allait revoir Bellatrix, qu'elles allaient passé une heure ou plus ensemble rien que toutes les deux, la ravissait au plus haut point. C'était juste qu'elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la plus âgée après leur discussion de la dernière fois.

« Où va-t-elle m'emmener ? », se demanda-t-elle en observant comme hypnotisée l'eau s'écouler de la fontaine. Elle regarda sa montre, elle avait 5 minutes d'avances. Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour voir si Bellatrix n'était pas dans les parages. Mais rien. Elle eut soudain peur que la danseuse se soit fichue d'elle avec ce rendez-vous. « Non, elle ne ferait pas ça ».

La jeune femme eut raison de se dire ça car un souffle chaud se fit sentir sur sa nuque quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se retourna d'un seul coup pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Bellatrix munie d'un immense sourire, fière de son effet.

-Bonjour Bellatrix, dit Hermione.

-Bien dormi Princesse ? Demanda la plus vieille.

-A merveille. Et toi ?

-Très bien aussi.

-Super, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je te propose d'aller faire les boutiques.

-Tu m'as amené jusque ici, dans un lieu bondé un samedi matin pour aller faire les boutiques ? Suffoqua presque Hermione.

-Pas n'importe quelles boutiques chérie, je te parle de celle-ci par exemple, fit Bellatrix en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière la jeune femme qui se retourna.

Vous voyez les vitrines où on passe devant sans s'arrêter ni même jeter un coup d'œil de peur qu'on nous regarde bizarrement ? C'était l'une d'elles. Oh ce n'était pas un sexshop mais, pour une fille comme Hermione, une fille qui ne s'intéressait pas à ses dessous, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on donnait tant d'importance à des choses qui ne se voyaient même pas, une fille qui avait peur du regard des autres, qu'il soit envieux ou moqueur, ce genre de boutique c'était tout comme.

-On ne va pas entrer là dedans quand même ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Bellatrix pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Car oui, si la plus âgée avait l'intention de la faire entrer dedans, c'était bel et bien un cauchemar.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'inquiète Hermione ?

-Mais c'est un-

-Magasin de sous-vêtements, termina la brune. Tout simplement.

-Je... Je ne suis jamais entrée dans une boutique comme ça, avoua la plus jeune à voix basse.

-Je le sais bien Princesse.

Elle avait dit ça en posant sa main droite sur la joue gauche d'Hermione. Un geste de soutien ? Pour donner du courage ? Un besoin de contact ? La plus jeune n'aurait su le dire, elle avait du mal à décrypter Bellatrix. Mais elle en profita pleinement, penchant sa tête vers la main froide de la danseuse, la regardant d'abord droit dans les yeux puis descendant peu à peu vers les lèvres peintes de rouge.

Ce qu'elle voulait les embrasser ces lèvres, les embrasser à tel point quelles se retrouveraient nues de tout artifice.

Bellatrix sembla deviner ses pensées car son regard vira lui aussi sur la bouche de la serveuse. Son pouce droit migra doucement vers le coin des lèvres quelques millièmes de secondes avant de se rétracter. Hermione jura qu'elle l'avait vu se pencher vers elle.

Quand la plus jeune sentit que la main se détachait doucement de son visage, elle ne pu retenir un soupire de déception mais se reprit bien assez tôt. Pas question que Bellatrix sache son attirance pour elle.

« T'es déjà cramée de toutes façons », se dit-elle.

-Commençons maintenant, on ira se boire quelque chose après si tu veux, fit Bellatrix.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, ses pupilles faisant encore des aller-retours entre les yeux et les lèvres de la danseuse. Bellatrix fit un petit sourire, mit sa main dan le dos de la jeune femme et la poussa doucement vers la boutique.


	7. Chapter 7

-Et ça c'est quoi ? Chuchota Hermione.

-Princesse, on vient à peine d'entrer, calme toi.

Ladite « princesse » n'eut d'autre choix que de se taire, la brune n'allant de toute façon pas lui répondre sur le moment, bien que cela se voyait qu'elle s'empêchait de sourire. La plus âgée était clairement amusée par ce qu'il se passait. Voir Hermione osciller entre la panique et la curiosité semblait être un de ses passes temps favoris.

Bien malgré elle, la serveuse laissait ses yeux dévier vers les mannequins qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de la boutique. Cela ne passa inaperçu chez personne, que ce soit les deux vendeuses ou celle qui l'avait traîné dans la boutique. Cette dernière ne dit rien cependant, se contentant de faire comme si elle s'intéressait à un soutien gorge en particulier.

Hermione se reprit bien vite et rejoignit Bellatrix.

\- Que penses-tu de celui-ci, Hermione ? Dit-elle en lui tendant le petit sous-vêtement.

-Je... Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que je porterai, lui répondit-elle.

-Hum, je te le prends quand même, on ne sait jamais si tu changes d'avis, et c'est moi qui paye de toutes façons.

-Mais Bellatrix, je ne le mettrais sûrement jamais, ne dépense pas tes sous pour ça, dit la plus jeune en le prenant dans ses mains.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était laid, au contraire même. Il était juste pas du tout dans ses habitudes de mettre autre chose que du blanc ou noir pour aller avec ses vêtements du quotidien. Or, celui-ci avait des bonnets rouges avec de la dentelle noire par dessus. Les deux bonnets étaient reliés par un lacet de soie noire sur le devant.

Magnifique donc, mais encore une fois, elle ne se voyait vraiment pas le mettre. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses toutes dernières pensées, Bellatrix lui répondit :

-Je me souviens de ta robe rouge de la dernière fois, tu ne penses pas qu'il irait parfaitement avec ?

-Je- Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle quand la femme le lui reprit des mains.

Ladite « Bella », qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire espiègle de toute la conversation, eut un temps d'arrêt. Hermione écarquilla des yeux, certaine d'avoir fait une bourde.

-Enfin tu m'appelles autrement que « Bellatrix » trésor, il était temps.

-Pardon, j'aurais pas dû-

-Au contraire, dit Bella en mettant le soutien gorge au niveau de la poitrine d'Hermione. Oui, il serait magnifique sur toi. Je te l'achète.

Hermione rougit, les mains de la plus âgée avaient été si près d'elle, si seulement-

-Je veux que tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, Hermione. D'accord ?

La jeune femme, qui avait baissé les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de la danseuse, les releva de stupeur. Directement, elle tomba dans ceux, sérieux, de Bellatrix.

-D'accord ? Redemanda la femme.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, encore effarée par ce qu'il venait de se passer ces dernières secondes. Bella eut un sourire plus que satisfait et se retourna vers les sous vêtements à sa gauche.

-Hum, il faudrait aussi le bas, tu préfère le shorty ou le string ?

La plus jeune papillonna des yeux, peu habituée à ce qu'on lui pose cette question.

-Euh... Shorty pour... pour commencer, finit-elle par dire.

-Parfait, tu fais quoi comme taille ? Dit Bellatrix, accroupie devant les shorty.

La Granger lui donna sa taille de bas, ainsi que celle de soutien-gorge. Elle se chargea de trouver ce dernier, plus en hauteur. Elle commençait à s'amuser. Certes, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle mette cette ensemble maintenant mais quelque chose semblait s'être débloqué depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé par son diminutif.

-On continue, dit Bella.

-Je veux bien oui.

-Ce n'était pas une question Princesse, il est de mon devoir de te rhabiller après tout.

La serveuse ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire discret. Oui, vraiment, elle voulait se laisser porter par la bonne humeur et l'air professionnel de Bellatrix. Elle se sentait comme une étudiante qui suivait un cours particulièrement intéressant, un cours donné par une enseignante spéciale.

Hermione aussi se sentait spéciale à ce moment là. Elle espérait juste que la danseuse ne faisait pas ce petit numéro à chaque fille qu'elle rencontrait sur son lieu de travail.

D'un coup, sa bonne humeur disparue pour laisser place à de l'angoisse et ça, Bellatrix le remarqua tout de suite. Elle se tourna vers elle, un de ses sourcils parfaits haussé.

-Que se passe-t-il trésor ?

-Je suis désolée de te poser cette question mais, est-ce que tu es déjà venue ici avec quelqu'un d'autre pour les mêmes raisons ?

Bella eut un temps d'arrêt. Puis elle comprit.

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses que je fais ça dès que je croise une fille au Mangemort ?

La plus jeune baissa à nouveau les yeux, prise sur le fait. Bellatrix soupira.

-La réponse est « non » Hermione, c'est même la première fois que je viens ici avec une autre personne que mes sœurs.

Cette phrase lui fit relever rapidement les yeux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais alors...

-Pourquoi moi ?

-À toi de le savoir, répondit Bellatrix qui observait le futur ensemble de la jeune demoiselle. Aller au suivant.

La plus jeune se laissa entraîner vers un autre mur. Cette fois-ci, la couleur dominante était le blanc. Son œil fut directement attiré par un soutien-gorge qui possédait un peu de rose. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Il y avait une grosse perle rose très claire entre les deux bonnets.

Bella semblait avoir les mêmes goûts qu'elle pour le coup car elle regardait exactement au même endroit.

-Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? Fit la danseuse.

-Oui, répondit Hermione en tournant légèrement la tête vers la plus âgée.

-Je te laisse prendre ta taille pour l'ensemble alors, je vais te chercher quelque chose en attendant.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Tu verras, rigola la plus âgée. Aller, vas-y.

Non sans une certaine crainte, Hermione fit glisser ses doigts entre les sous-vêtements afin de trouver sa taille. Quand elle eut trouvé pour le haut, elle se rendit compte que cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de shorty comme pour l'autre ensemble. Il y avait juste un une sorte de « culotte-string » et un string tout court. Hermione se pencha vers la première et pu lire « tanga ». Les deux avaient les mêmes couleurs que le soutien gorge, blanc et rose.

Ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre les deux strings différents. Certes, le premier serait celui qu'elle mettrait dans la vie quotidienne même si, si elle pouvait choisir, elle se porterait sur une culotte. Mais là il n'y en avait pas.

Hermione se retint de regarder Bellatrix. Cette dernière lui avait donné rendez-vous à une heure où elle aurait dû se reposer, lui payait tout, lui donnait des conseils...

« Oh et puis pourquoi pas », se dit-elle en prenant le string à sa taille.

Une fois trouvé, elle prit une grande inspiration et expira doucement. C'était pas le moment de rougir de honte. Même avec sa peau bronzée cela se verrait. Des bruits de talons se firent entendre derrière elle.

-Alors Princesse ? Tu as trouvé ? Demanda Bella.

La « Princesse » se retourna vers une Bellatrix radieuse.

-Oui je... J'ai pris ça, dit-elle en lui montrant l'ensemble.

-Très jolie choix, murmura la plus âgée en voyant le bas qu'elle avait choisit. Je t'ai pris ça.

Bella lui mit sous le nez des « bouts de tissus » avec des ficelles qui pendaient.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Osa demander la plus jeune après inspection.

-Une guêpière, un porte jarretelle et des bas trésor. C'est ce que je porte pour mes spectacles, ajouta-t-elle face aux yeux ronds d'Hermione.

-Mais... Ça ne se porte pas dans la vie de tous les jours, pas vrai ?

-Si, pourquoi pas, la contredit Bella.

Hermione prit la guêpière en mains. Elle était noire, très fine avec un peu de dentelle harmonieusement répartie. Elle essaya de s'imaginer la plus âgée avec sur scène et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour se redonner contenance. Pour sûr que ça ferait des ravages chez la danseuse, mais sur elle...

-Ce serait parfait sur toi, Princesse, tu as la taille fine et des hanches larges, fit-elle en dessinant du bout des doigts ses courbes. Vas tout essayer et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en lui tendant les sous-vêtements et la poussant vers les cabines d'essayage.

-Et n'oublie pas de garder quelque chose en-dessous. Pour l'hygiène, ajouta-t-elle face au regard interloqué de la Granger.

Cette dernière, n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix, se tourna vers son échafaud. Elle rata le sourire amusé de Bella.

Hermione commença par l'ensemble blanc et rose. Elle avait gardé un T-shirt fin et sa culotte en dessous, comme lui avait dit de faire Bellatrix. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment glamour le coup de la « double culotte », mais elle devait avouer que si on ne gardait que la belle lingerie... oui, Hermione pouvait commencer à comprendre pourquoi la femme l'avait traîné dans cette boutique. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa poitrine cependant. Elle réajusta ses seins pour qu'ils prennent bien la forme des coques, re-regarda dans le miroir et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir doublé de volume, d'avoir prit au moins deux tailles.

-Euhm Bella ? Hésita-t-elle.

-Oui Princesse ? Fit Bellatrix derrière le rideau.

-Je... Je pense que je me suis trompée sur la taille du soutien-gorge. Ils ne prennent pas la même forme que ceux que je prends d'habitude.

-Ils ont l'air plus gros tu veux dire ?

-Je... Oui, voilà, tu peux aller me chercher la taille au-dess-

-C'est normal, Hermione, c'est un push-up.

-Un quoi ? Dit la serveuse plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Un push-up. C'est fait pour donner l'illusion que les seins soient plus gros, pour les remonter si tu veux, expliqua calmement Bella.

-Je vois... J'essaye le rouge et noir alors.

-D'accord, je t'attends.

Rapidement, Hermione enleva l'ensemble et mit le deuxième. Encore une fois, sa poitrine sembla plus grosse. « Push-up donc », se rappela-t-elle. Elle devait l'avouer, ce soutien-gorge et ce shorty étaient justes à tomber. Pas que l'autre était moins beau hein, il était juste plus « sage ». Le rose et blanc se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'elle mettait d'habitude contrairement à celui-ci. Elle n'avait jamais porté quelque chose d'aussi fantaisiste. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Elle se tourna, juste pour voir ce que ça donnait derrière et se rendit compte que le shorty était d'un noir transparent. Elle se remit normalement, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre sur le côté et inspira un bon coup.

D'accord, elle devait l'avouer...

-Il est beau.

Elle n'eut d'abord aucune réponse, mais elle était persuadé que Bellatrix était juste derrière avec un sourire plus que satisfait. Elle ne se trompa pas.

-Essaye la guêpière et le porte jarretelle dans ce cas. Les bas sont dans un carton, on ne peut pas les déballer ici.

-D'accord.

Hermione se sépara à contre cœur de l'ensemble et, en T-shirt/culotte, observa consciencieusement les derniers tissus à mettre. « OK Hermione, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué à mettre, si ? ».

Elle les examina sous toutes les coutures, passa ses bras dans les bretelles, les retira et du se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'arriverait pas à le mettre seule. Enfin si, elle pouvait le faire en agrafant tout de par devant et en le faisant ensuite coulisser jusqu'à ce que l'agrafage se retrouve derrière mais elle avait peur de tout déchirer. Ou alors était-ce une excuse ? Peu importe, il était trop tard pour ça. Elle avait déjà prononcé la phrase fatidique :

-Bella, tu pourrais venir m'aider pour attacher ?

-J'arrive ma belle.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, le rideau s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaître le haut du corps de Bellatrix. Cette dernière avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, presque comme si elle s'attendait à ça.

Elle ne dit rien quant à la « super » culotte de Hermione, elle croisa cependant son regard dans le miroir.

-Enfile-le, Hermione.

La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom était différent des autres fois. Il avait été presque chuchoté, près de son oreille. Bella était juste derrière elle, à la limite de la frôler.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Hermione décida de jouer. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être à moitié hypnotisé qui la faisait agir ainsi ? Peu importe, dans tous les cas, elle garda le contact avec les yeux d'un noir profond de la danseuse qui ne se déroba pas, attendant patiemment que la jeune fille obéisse.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, mais lentement. Une bretelle après l'autre. Une fois les deux bien à leur place, Bella rompu le contact visuel pour commencer celui du toucher. Elle attrapa les deux extrémités de la guêpière et commença à les agrafer ensemble. Lentement, prenant tout son temps. Vers la troisième agrafe en partant du haut, elle repoussa les cheveux d'Hermione, faisant partir sa main gauche de l'oreille droite de la jeune femme, pour au final arriver à son épaule gauche. Elle avait fait glisser ses doigts sur sa peau durant tout le court trajet.

Quand Bellatrix releva les yeux pour voir l'expression de la jeune femme dans le miroir, elle se trouva à observer une Hermione aux yeux fermés, la tête légèrement sur le côté, laissant son cou à la vue de la danseuse. Cette dernière, pour une fois, hésita. Puis elle se lança, prête à tout rejet de la part de la serveuse.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son cou. Hermione sursauta imperceptiblement mais ne la repoussa pas. Alors Bella remonta doucement jusqu'à son oreille, faisant attention à chaque geste, chaque souffle de la jeune femme. Sur son parcours sur la jugulaire la laissa constaté que son pouls était rapide.

Bellatrix posa ses mains sur les hanches de Hermione, se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à se coller à son dos, sa bouche toujours embrassant la peau délicate de la Granger. Puis, lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se détacha d'elle. La vision qui se reflétait dans le miroir était tout ce qui avait de plus érotique si vous vouliez l'avis de Bellatrix. Hermione avait la bouche entre ouverte, la tête vers l'arrière, presque sur l'épaule de Bella.

Oui, carrément érotique.

Elle l'enlaça une toute dernière fois en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille, lui posa un baiser sur la mâchoire et la libéra. Hermione posa pour de bon sa tête sur l'épaule de la danseuse, ce qui était facile au vu de la hauteur des talons de cette dernière. A l'aveugle, Bella continua d'agrafer la guêpière. Elle y arriva de ses mains expertes et, une fois fini, elle posa un baiser sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille.

-Admire-toi beauté, tu es magnifique comme ça, lui susurra-t-elle.

Elle sentit Hermione prendre une grande inspiration, se redresser et la vit ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le haut de la lingerie et doucement les fit glisser jusqu'en bas, là où étaient les mains de Bellatrix. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les siens. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas à travers le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tourne sa tête vers la droite pour regarder la brune dans les yeux.

Bellatrix voyait très clairement ses pupilles passer des siennes à ses lèvres. Hermione voulait l'embrasser et c'était réciproque. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Si Bella séparait, dans cette cabine, la distance entre leurs lèvres, elle était presque sûre qu'il lui faudrait un immense effort pour s'arrêter. Encore pire si la jeune fille devant elle était réceptive à son envie de plus.

Avec une élégance qui devrait être interdite, Hermione se tourna vers elle, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche en n'oubliant pas de coller le plus de parties de son corps contre celui de Bellatrix qui en resta bouche-bée. Mais elle devait se reprendre au plus vite.

-Si tu continues je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette cabine avant au moins une heure et demie, pas sûr que les vendeuses soient d'accord avec ça, dit-elle sincèrement.

Bella s'attendait à recevoir un regard déçu, noir, voir une gifle. Mais au contraire, Hermione semblait avoir comprit la situation.

-Je vais mettre le porte jarretelle seule dans ce cas, lui dit cette dernière en terminant par un mordillage de lèvre tout à fait indécent.

-Il faudrait mieux oui, répondit Bellatrix les yeux rivés sur le bout de peau qui se faisait aspirer.


	8. Chapter 8

Avant de sortir de la cabine, Bellatrix expliqua à Hermione comment mettre le porte jarretelle puis la laissa seule. Une fois la danseuse sortit, la jeune femme reprit son souffle.

Ça y était presque. Elles avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser, pas comme dans les films, certes, mais Hermione aurait pu sentir enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle vit ne la surprit pas, ou juste un peu.

Elle voyait une jeune femme de 20 ans aux cheveux châtains longs, bouclés, la peau bronzée, les yeux marrons. Tout ce qui a de plus banal. Mais si elle regardait mieux, d'un peu plus près, elle pouvait noter la couleur rosée sur ses pommettes, les pupilles dilatées, la bouche encore légèrement ouverte... Sans parler des vêtements. Une culotte, tout ce qui a de plus banal, un T-shirt et une guêpière par-dessus.

Tout ça pour une personne, une femme, Bella. Une femme qui était en train de la faire changer, elle devait l'admettre. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que tout allait se jouer dans sa prochaine décision : mettre le dernier sous-vêtement ou non ?

Si elle le mettait elle accepterait, en quelque sorte de plonger dans l'univers de Bellatrix. Si elle ne le mettait pas, au contraire, qu'elle ignorait en toute état de cause la demande de la plus âgée, il était fort probable que, soit cette dernière le prenne mal, ou bien qu'elle soit déçue. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle arrête ce « jeu » avec elle mais bon.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, de faire le grand saut. Elle avait juste peur de l'inconnu, d'où elle allait tomber, de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Mais elle avait confiance en Bella.

Elle eut un léger rire. Oui, elle allait sûrement se brûler les ailes pour cette femme. Mais tant pis, si c'était le prix à payer et bien elle prenait le risque.

Elle attacha le porte jarretelle par devant et le fit glisser jusque derrière. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et s'imagina mettre un collant, ou plutôt des bas comme les avait appelé Bellatrix. Un pied sur une chaise pour mieux le tirer à soi, comme dans les photos de danseuses se préparant pour leur spectacle.

Elle se tourna d'un coup vers le rideau et, timidement y passa sa tête. Bella l'attendait là, adossée au mur, les bras croisés, semblant en pleine réflexion.

Hermione eut un doute. Et si elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait cinq minutes plus tôt ?

-Bellatr-

L'interpellée releva vivement la tête et fit un sourire moqueur.

-Tu l'as mis ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne vois que ta tête Princesse, comment suis-je censée savoir si ça te va bien ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et laissa glisser le rideau. Laissant apparaître son corps. Bella avança, une main pliée sur la bouche, l'autre soutenant le bras opposé au niveau du coude. La jeune fille eut l'impression d'être passée au rayon X.

-C'est parfait. Comme tu as pu le constaté il y a des jarretelles à la guêpière et au porte jarretelles. Si tu voudras mettre les bas qui vont avec il te faudra choisir l'un des deux.

Hochement de tête de la part d'Hermione.

-Pour ce qui est de la culotte, tanga ou string tu pourras choisir de la mettre au dessus ou en dessous des jarretelles. L'un a un côté séduisant, en dessous, et l'autre a un côté pratique, au dessus. Des questions ?

-Non Madame, rigola Hermione.

-Oh, tu n'as pas envie de jouer à la « Madame » avec moi trésor, fit Bellatrix en souriant à pleines dents. Aller, vas te changer, on va aller grignoter quelque chose.

-J'arrive !

Quand Hermione sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Bellatrix était au même endroit sur son portable. Elle leva les yeux au son du rideau tiré, la détailla du regard et lui prit des mains les sous-vêtements.

-Je vais te prendre un filet de lavage aussi. Pour ne pas les abîmer quand tu les mettras dans la machine à laver, expliqua-t-elle.

-D'accord, fit Hermione.

Cette dernière se sentait comme une gamine qui apprenait de nouvelles choses, et elle aimait apprendre. Elle se laissa porté jusqu'aux caisses. Bella demanda un filet et ne laissa pas la vendeuse en placer une pour annoncer le prix qu'elle avait déjà sortit sa carte et un regard d'avertissement.

Pendant que Bellatrix payait, Hermione laissa ses yeux traîner vers les accessoires juste à côté de la caisse. Elle pu y trouver les bas que la danseuse lui avait acheté, des soutien gorges sans bretelles ni agrafes, sûrement adhésifs, des... petits ronds ? Ça devait être des caches tétons ou « nipples » comme il était écrit sur l'emballage. Elle y trouva aussi des choses un peu plus osées.

Ses yeux eurent juste le temps de se posés sur un masque noir en dentelle que Bellatrix avait finit le paiement. La deuxième vendeuse était en train d'emballer les ensembles dans un papier transparent tandis que la première sortait un sac épais, lequel fut tendu à Bella qui le prit sans un sourire, ni un merci pour les vendeuses, juste un hochement de tête.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de la part d'Hermione qui les remercia chaleureusement et leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir.

-Tu es beaucoup trop polie, chaton. Tu perds ton temps avec ces choses insignifiantes, fit Bellatrix une fois sortie de la boutique.

-On appel ça la politesse, Bella. C'est le B.A.-BA dans notre société, se justifia Hermione.

La danseuse eut une sorte de ricanement. Visiblement rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis et sûrement pas une fille de 18 sa cadette.

18 ans... C'est vrai que Bellatrix avait 38 ans. Bizarrement, au lieu de la repousser, cela lui donna une raison en plus d'essayer cette « relation » entre elles. Car Hermione ne savait pas quel genre de relation elles entretenaient. Rien n'avait été dit officiellement, ça aurait été trop simple. Mais la serveuse aimait se battre.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Princesse ? Fit Bella en la regardant.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle souriait, était-elle atteinte à ce point ? Peut-être.

-Je pensais à un endroit où on pourrait aller, histoire de se remplir le ventre.

-La nourriture te fait cet effet ? Eh bien, moi qui te pensait raisonnable là-dessus...

Elles rigolèrent, s'attirant les regards des clients aux alentours. Mais toutes deux s'en fichaient éperdument.

-Alors, quel est ce mystérieux endroit ? Demanda la danseuse.

Hermione s'arrêta et désigna du menton quelque chose derrière Bellatrix. Cette dernière se retourna, leva la tête pour lire le nom de la boutique, écarquilla les yeux et tourna lentement la tête face à la jeune femme.

-T'es pas sérieuse ?

-S'il te plaît.

-Hermione...

-S'il te plaît.

-Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-dedans.

-Il y a un début à tout.

-Mai-

-C'est à moi de te faire découvrir les merveilles du Monde.

-Hermione ÇA ce n'est pas une merveille.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu n'as jamais goûté, comment peux tu le savoir ?

Bella faillit insulter une mère et son fils qui avaient eut le culot de lâcher un soupir d'énervement derrière elle, sûrement parce que les deux femmes étaient arrêtées au beau milieu de la galerie marchande. La plus âgée ouvrit la bouche pour riposter encore une fois face à l'entêtement d'Hermione mais cette dernière lui fit ses plus beau yeux de chat Potté. Comment ne pas céder ?

-OK. Très bien. Je te suis. Mais si je dégueule c'est toi qui gère la chose.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un immense sourire mi-ange, mi-démon. La serveuse la prit par la main et la conduit vers la boutique. Derrière elle, Bellatrix regardait leurs mains, puis entrelaça leurs doigts.

Hermione tourna sa tête vers la danseuse sans jamais s'arrêter de marcher. Elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire, il était juste... différent à présent, c'était comme si Bella avait réalisé un de ses souhait par ce geste.

Cette dernière se laissa alors entraîner, elles entrèrent et Hermione s'arrêta devant la carte indiquant tout ce qui était possible de commander.

-Très bien, tu veux quelque chose de chaud ? De glacé ? Un thé ? Un thé au lait ? Dit Hermione d'une seule traite.

-Un thé glacé, fit Bella en observant tout autour d'elle.

-Quel goût ? Il y a pêche, mangue, pastèque, litchi, fruit de la pas-

-Litchi.

-Thé vert ou thé noir ?

-Ça commence réellement à me casser les cou-

Hermione fit les gros yeux.

-À me briser les ovaires, rectifia Bellatrix.

-C'est presque fini. Alors ? Vert ou noir ?

-C'est lequel le meilleur ?

-Je trouve que c'est le noir qui se mari le mieux avec le litchi...

-Va pour le thé noir alors.

-OK ! Attention : tu veux quoi comme boba ? C'est des perles de sirop généralement, ça peut être à pleins de parfums mais il y a aussi des perles de tapioca.

-Des perles de quoi ?

-De tapioca ! C'est assez... spécial comme goût et comme texture mais j'aime bien.

Bellatrix soupira.

-Je vais prendre des bobas à la mangue.

-D'accord, encore deux questions et après c'est fini, précisa Hermione précipitamment face au regard que lui envoyait la danseuse.

-Accouche.

-Tu veux des glaçons ?

-Oui, comme ça je te les mettrais dans ta bouche pour que tu arrêtes toutes ces questions, grogna la plus âgée.

-Des glaçons donc, fit la jeune femme feignant n'avoir rien entendu. Et enfin, tu veux du sucre avec ? Si oui tu en veux un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la-

-Je n'en veux pas.

-Bien !

-Et toi, tu vas prendre quoi ?

-Je-

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase que le client en face d'elle fut servit, c'était à leur tour.

-Bonjour mesdames ! Dit la vendeuse.

-Bonjour, commença Hermione. Je vais vous prendre deux bubble tea. Un thé noir-litchi avec des bobas mangue, des glaçons et pas de sucre.

-D'accord, et le deuxième ?

-Un thé au lait à la vanille, froid, avec des perles de tapioca, pas de glaçons et 30% de sucre s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme entendit un reniflement du côté de Bellatrix à l'entente de sa marque de politesse. La vendeuse annonça le prix et Hermione se dépêcha de payer avant que la danseuse n'ait pu sortir sa carte de crédit.

-Princesse, commença cette dernière.

-Non, c'est moi qui t'ai traîner ici, c'est moi qui paye.

Nouveau soupir de la part de la brune.

-Le mal est fait de toute façon, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Saleté de gosse, marmonna Bella.

-C'est ça, rigola la plus jeune.

La vendeuse fit leur bubble tea sous l'œil acéré de Bellatrix. La jeune femme à ses côté attendait patiemment que les deux gobelets passent dans la machine qui posa un plastique en guise de couvercle. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione regardait la danseuse, cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour demander comment elle allait pouvoir boire cette « putain de boisson » s'il y avait un film protecteur, mais la vendeuse leur tendit en même temps de grosses paille avec un côté pointu.

Hermione prit sa boisson, sa paille, remercia la vendeuse et alla s'asseoir à une table, vite rejoint par la Black.

-Tu vas voir, commença la serveuse, c'est super bon.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit Bella.

Pour la première fois, Hermione voyait devant elle une femme peu sûre d'elle. Et puis, ce qui n'était jamais encore arrivé arriva.

-J'ai... besoin d'aide, avoua Bellatrix.

-Je vois ça, rigola la jeune fille. Regarde, fais comme moi.

Elle mit le gobelet à plat, prit la paille, bout pointu vers le bas et transperça d'un geste qui trahissait l'expérience le plastique protecteur pile au milieu.

-Et voilà ! Vas-y, à ton tour.

Avec concentration, Bella essaya de faire de même, elle réussit au second coup.

-Pas mal, tu t'es bien débrouillée, fit Hermione avec sérieux en levant son gobelet. Tchin ?

-Tchin, répondit Bellatrix un sourire aux lèvres.

Elles entrechoquèrent leurs boissons et goûtèrent. Aucune surprise chez Hermione mais cela lui importait peu. Elle attendait, telle une enfant, une gamine, la réaction de la femme devant elle. Cette dernière eut juste le temps de boire une gorgée, que déjà, la question fusa :

-Alors ?

-Laisse moi apprécier, trésors.

-N'abuse pas, ce n'est pas du vin.

Nouvelle gorgée. Cette fois-ci, Bella fit une tête bizarre.

-Ça... explose dans la bouche.

-Oh, c'est les bobas ! Pas mal hein ?

-Oui, c'est pas mal, avoua la danseuse. Je peux goûter le tiens ?

Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux, craignant avoir mal entendu. Bellatrix venait vraiment de dire ça ? Le visage de la danseuse n'avait pas bougé d'un iota contrairement au cœur de la plus jeune qui pulsait à 100 à l'heure désormais. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa son bubble tea vers Bella.

Cette dernière la regarda dans les yeux du début à la fin, que ce soit quand elle ramena la boisson à elle, ou quand elle posa ses lèvres rouges sur la paille. À présent, Hermione se fichait pas mal des impressions de la plus âgée sur le thé au lait. Ce qu'elle voyait l'hypnotisait au plus haut point.

Bellatrix prit une longue gorgée, retira sa bouche et machouilla ce qui devrait être les perles de tapioca. Une fois le tout avalé, elle eut un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est dégueulasse.

La serveuse ne pu se retenir de rire, un rire franc.


End file.
